Fyre
by Shawn30
Summary: A hellishly bad day for Syd take a life-altering turn when Sky makes his move.


**Title: "Fyre"**  
**Written by: Shawn One-Shot**

**Summary: A hellishly bad day for Syd take a life-altering turn when Sky makes his move.**

**Category: Drama/Angst/Smut **

**Rating: MA **

**Ship: Sky/Syd**

**Spoilers/Time-line: 1 and a half years post the end of S.P.D. All is canon until the series end. Then AU for this story.**

**Disclaimer: Thank God Saban owns everything Power Rangers again!**

**Dedicated to: Pink-Green-White-4ever**

**Of all the worldly passions, lust is the most intense. All other worldly passions seem to follow in its train. Buddha quotes **

**(Hindu Prince Gautama Siddharta, the founder of Buddhism, 563-483 B.C.)**

* * *

**Condo Apartment Building **

**997 Ridgeland Ave **

**Tuesday, April 9, 2027 11:20 PM **

**New Tech City**

"What a freaking day for the power to go out!" Syd bitched to herself upon reaching the sixth floor stairwell with two left to go. The elevator and everything else in her apartment building wasn't working. Tonight's unexpected severe thunderstorm coincided with her severely pathetic date, a bad run in with her severely jackass ex-kinda-boyfriend, and a group of severely evil creatures spliced together with human and animal D.N.A.

To put it bluntly, Syd was severely pissed at life altogether.

Sighing upon reaching the nearly pitch black seventh floor, her blond hair was a fine mess of drenched strands and she was sure her make-up resembled some sort of old carnival performer. So unlike her typical supermodel status, but oh well. At least she was home at last and hopefully Kiefer, tonight's attempt at her having a social life again, was still getting over the knee to his balls she delivered when his hands went all Star trek on her and tried to 'Boldly Go Where No Man Has Gone Before'.

Okay, that wouldn't be true, but surely where no man had gone in well over a year and some change.

Exhausted, angry, and hungry as she fled her date long before dinner was even served, Syd wished there was a law that allowed women to simply shoot men in the leg or shoulder when they truly deserved it. But she did shoot those insane creatures today, so a bit of violence gave her some relief after enduring yet another angry encounter with Sky over... something... whatever. She was beyond caring as she needed a stiff drink, a good naughty novel, and about nine hours of uninterrupted sleep.

"Eighth floor at last." Syd hit the ground almost sprinting down the hallway toward her door, dying to be rid of her rain soaked clothes after her umbrella flew off to Never Never Land. Yet another zany occurrence today. Really, where do gusts of wind come from that are strong enough to tear a umbrella from your hands? She didn't know and gave up trying. Just a fucked up day all around.

Upon reaching her apartment door she produced her card key and lifted it to the green sensor light. "Wait... what?" she quietly muttered to herself. Green meant the door was already unlocked, and she knew she had locked it before her date tonight.

Her personal S.P.D laser pistol was in her right hand before she even thought about drawing it from her purse. Gazing down, no light shone from underneath the door. The sensor array and lock didn't appear to have been tampered with. The hallway was deathly silent save the rain pelting the window just down the hall. Turning her head to the door, she heard no movement inside. Maybe someone robbed her apartment? And if they were still here they wouldn't be breathing much longer. Such was her dark mood tonight.

No matter her training, being a woman who lived alone meant she still prepared with a eye toward security. Upon moving in she installed self-powered wall lights throughout her apartment independent of the building's power. Bracing herself in front of the door, she kicked it in on a silent three count, pistol held high while her free hand swiped at the wall light switch just inside. Blue eyes darkened upon the familiar vision seated oh so cool at her bar. "I'm going to call the police."

"I am the police," Sky toasted a shot glass to her arrival, lifting it. The ice cubes within swirled around the amber colored liquid. Even in shadows Syd looked exquisite. Wet and tousled so deliciously. Especially when she was pissed. "You have good taste in Vodka."

Syd seethed, slamming her door shut. The nerve of him! "Unless you have the Mother of all good excuses I am going to shoot you in ten seconds."

Managing a small grin, he replied, "Can I finish my drink first?"

Tossing her purse onto a beige couch, Syd considered how much worse could her evening get. While switching on the rest of her wall lights, her eyes narrowed at the source of her intense frustration for the last year plus of her life. Part of her hated him no matter how damn sexy a man he was. He didn't just get under her skin, he lived there. Burning in her blood. "How dare you break into my apartment."

"You gave me a spare key once, remember?"

"While we were dating. Were, as in past tense, as in by law since you are trespassing I can shoot you."

Sky held his gaze on Syd's gun, well aware of her dead-eye aim. But more important than that, he saw no one was with her. His jaw ticked at the knowledge. "Can we talk?"

"No. Get the fuck out."

Such a blunt reply made him recoil for a instant. Sparing a glance at his half-empty glass, he extended it forward. "You never answered if I could finish my drink?"

When the blue laser beam struck the glass it obliterated in shards as Sky quickly turned away, and then glared angrily at Syd. "Are you nuts?" he shouted angrily.

"You were a cold, uncooperative, arrogant jackass today during our mission debriefing," Syd declared, and then continued, "Those spliced creatures we tracked down had already killed ten people by the time we finally caught up with them, so picking apart our strategy for capturing them... that worked I might add only proved how much of a bitch you really are."

"Sloppy and unorthodox doesn't a good plan make, Syd. You got lucky today."

"You're just mad we cleaned up the mess before you arrived."

"It's not that you didn't do a good job. It just could have been done better."

Oh this was so not what she needed tonight. Her head was suddenly pounding as she kicked off her heels. "You know, my date tonight somehow thought he'd be getting laid and decided to get to work on that even before dinner started. Then my car broke down, my umbrella flew to a galaxy far, far away, I got drowned by a thunder storm that has my entire block as dark as the prehistoric age and on top of all that I find you in my apartment drinking the last of my Vodka."

Sky shot a look at the empty bottle on her bar's counter. "For what its worth, it was good Vodka." He deftly ducked a laser shot meant for his head. "Hey, what the hell!"

"It was on stun. The next one won't be. Now why are you here?"

Sky felt her gaze pour over him, hot and angry and he was certain he was losing his mind by being here. This simply wasn't the way he handled things. Then again, he hadn't been handling things well for a long time. Tonight he was fed up with himself and the way things had been with Syd for the longest. And her date with that jerk Kiefer finally pushed him into action. But now that he was here, could he vocalize what he finally accepted that he felt. Sighing, he began with what she deserved. "I'm sorry and I wanted to talk to you."

Syd felt the way his expression softened, but he'd been cold to her for so long she dared not hope. Things were so damn intense between them and never settled. "There's this invention that came along over a hundred years ago. You might of heard of it. It's called a cell phone. Sometimes wrist communicator's are considered forms of communication. Text messaging and emails are acceptable as well. NOT BREAKING AND ENTERING!"

"Way to be picky."

Syd's trigger finger itched. "I'm so gonna shoot my gun again."

"This needed to be done in person."

"And it couldn't have waited until tomorrow?"

"I... no, it couldn't." Sky sighed before shoving off from the bar, approaching her. "Could you please put the gun down?"

Syd didn't. "Today you were a world-class fuck-head," she snarled. "No matter what Bridge and I came up with to find those creatures, you shot down our ideas without a second thought."

He wasn't proud of the way he'd acted, and it was so unlike him to let his personal feelings intrude upon Ranger business. But after Kiefer got in his face today about his date with Syd all he wanted to do was... Emotions were not his arena of expertise, but for once he had to push past his issues to try and fix this. "You deserve an apology."

"So does Bridge. Did you break into his place too?"

She wasn't giving an inch. Sky nodded. "We talked and we're fine. Tonight is about us."

Syd swallowed hard as his gaze was filled with such... something powerful and electric. Thunder rattled widows throughout her apartment as she desperately wanted him to leave, but also wanted some form of closure on the way things were. "There is no us," Syd choked out, tossing her pistol onto the couch. "There hasn't been an us for the longest time. And I'm sure Haley wouldn't like you being at my place so late."

That tiny spark of jealousy at mentioning the name of the girl he'd gone out on three dates with spurred Sky on. "Haley's moved on."

Syd hid her surprise. "I don't give a damn."

She was lying and he knew it. And he was done lying to himself. There was something elemental and raw between them and he wanted it in whatever form he could get it. "If you want me to admit I've been a jerk for a while now, I will."

"Go ahead and do it."

Sky blinked. "Wait, you really wanted me to do it?"

"You're such a dick," she shook her head, half enjoying how angry she was at him. Half enjoying how his muscles filled out that red button down shirt he wore. "You've been who you've always been, Sky. Closed off and aloof. Untouchable, as if the rest of us humans don't grasp your hardcore way of thinking."

There was no doubt that he'd hurt her when they sort of broke up over a year ago. Sort of dating in a way that was never clearly defined left things unsaid and broken. Being Rangers got in the way, ate up any free time they had, and took all the energy they could muster. Then was simply not there time. But now... Sky swallowed hard, summoning the courage to break through his many issues to reach her. "You're right."

"Fine. Can I shoot you now?" He was in her face before she could bat a eye lash, towering over her as if his superior height gave him an edge. Lightening skittered through the blinds nearby, serenading their encounter. Her arms crossed her chest after catching his baby blues dancing along the front of her wet blouse. A stray sensation fluttered through her belly. "None of this makes sense, Sky."

Brushing a hand through his hair, he pushed onward. "I'm trying to talk to you, Syd. I'm... I'm just not really good at this."

She'd forgiven him more times than he already deserved. Her patience with him had been biblical as it was, and that was on top of her own issues and worries. They were as incredible together as they were toxic, fighting and forgiving nearly all the time. But dammit all to hell, he got to her like no man before him. Dick though he was, he was a man of honor and courage. His good looks were perfect, but he was so far from it sometimes she just wanted to strangle him. "I'm sick and tired of fighting you over everything."

Her eyes were darker than usual. Potent. Explosive. She was seething... He searched for the right words. Words from a man more in touch with his feeling and heart, who could better vocalize the simple fact that she meant the world to him and the thought of her with another man killed him. He swallowed hard, standing before her now in the well lit living room. Every wrong they'd ever inflicted upon each other crossed his mind now, as well as the fact that they just didn't matter anymore. "I miss you."

The words hit her like a fist, nearly knocking the wind out of her. His sincere expression caused her heart to clench. Syd actually took a step backward, unable to trust that he was finally trying to open up. That he was making the effort after all this time. Back when they dated it was all blazing passion and satisfaction for having wanted each other for so long. After a time when her heart became involved he withdrew suddenly. Painfully. And that hurt her like nothing ever had before. "But do you love me?" escaped her lips before she had the forethought to trap the question her heart sought the answer too.

They stared into each others eyes for the longest time, neither giving an inch until Sky sighed, and then lowered his head, ducking away from her. Syd gave a slow, painful nod, tears wetting her eyes. Turning, she walked away from him toward her front door. "You can get the f..."

Before she could finish a beam of red energy ghosted past her shoulder, obliterating the wall light mounts she built. The smoking tech fizzled and then died, drowning the room in darkness. Syd looked to Sky who stood perfectly still with his blaster raised. "There goes my security deposit."

"Always."

Syd blinked at the answer to her question.

And then felt the strength of his arms... his entire body curl around her as his warm mouth stole the very breath from her lungs. She was drawn to his hard chest, her slender form crushed against his solid frame while his tongue fucked vigorously her mouth. She gasped as liquid heat swelled her sex that very second, causing her body to tremble in his strong embrace. Thunder crackled loudly, but had nothing on her heart slamming inside her chest as she began violently returning his fiery kiss.

Reason, rationalization, and the fear of consequences... meaningless phrases for those afraid to live in the moment. Sky wasn't himself tonight and for that he was grateful. His hands kneaded her firm little backside while walking her towards the wall until her back collided with it. His tongue swirled round and round her sweet mouth while his cock pressed thickly against her belly, throbbing while her hands tore his shirt down the middle, popping buttons onto the floor until she could finally touch him... her fingers... her nails at his bare skin.

Her hunger for him was blinding as she tore the garment from his shoulders, breaking their kiss for a brief heartbeat. "Why now?" she gasped.

"Cause I can't stand not having you another second." His mouth covered hers fully, wetly, while his hands wrenched her lavender blouse apart. She gave a shrug of her shoulders, sending it crashing to the floor. Her pink Victoria's Secret bra was about to need replacing until she shoved his hand away.

"Bra costs a hundred bucks. Just replace the blouse."

"Done." Sky hoisted her high on his hips, bunching up her skirt as her legs tightened around him. He strode her to the couch, easing her back onto it, his need far to great to make it to her bed. When she rocked her hips against the hard length pressed to her center, he groaned from the pit of his lungs, dying to claim her once again. "I'm sorry, baby."

"Fuck now, talk later. Been too long."

Coherent thought fled his senses as sating her was all that encompassed his world. He unzipped the side of skirt, tugging it down and then unceremoniously throwing it over his shoulder. Syd was bewitching before him, her silky blond locks half covering her face, her cheeks flushed a rosy tone, succulent lips parted so seductively. Her skin was damp from the storm she'd been caught in, and yet it only added to her sensual allure.

"Sky," Syd wept when his hands curled over her hips, drawing her panties down and off, revealing all of her to him. And then he buried his face between her thighs, causing her to cry out from the rasp of his tongue lashing her moist, tender flesh. A warm glow flowed through her when his low, thick growl found her ears. Her eyes rolled in the back of her head from the delirious bliss of his tongue parting her nether lips, wetly gliding up and down until she was writhing beneath him. Good God did his mouth feel good sucking on her! His ravenous thirst sent tingles of pleasure shooting through her as his tongue swept and stroked, all the while his hands anchored her slender hips, holding his feast in place while he devoured her.

Her taste was intoxicating, and he couldn't grasp how he'd been able to live so long with this again. Without the sweet sound of her panting, or the feel of her hand pushing the back of his head into her, or the way her thighs tensed whenever he licked over he clit in firm, swirling circles that saw her hips rise and quiver. His hands roamed over her toned belly up under the cups of her bra, molding around her breasts as the nipple brushed over his palms. He knew just how to caress her, how to drive her crazy with desire. Fingers tugged and pinched nipples while he tenderly drew her clit between his lips and began sucking eagerly.

Rocking her hips against his greedy mouth, Syd's eyes squeezed shut while her right hand fisted the couch with a death grip. Her back arched high, "God... ohmygod," she groaned when two fingers sank inside her, thrusting until her womb clenched hard as a powerful spams tore through her. That coupled with his mouth suckling her swollen clit caused the insatiable tension to explode as her entire body wrenched through litany of silent orgasmic cries. Waves of pleasure contorted over her lovely face, wincing and panting and moaning as Sky would not stop his relentless assault on her senses. The hungry noises coming from her spread thighs made her blush as his tongue lapped her over and over until she finally had to push him away when the sensations became to great.

Sky swore until the day he died he would never, ever forget the passionate visage of her face, or the delicious sounds she made, or the way she tasted on the tip of his tongue. How had he ever let anything come between them? Why did it take him so long to accept that she was his heart? Issues to conquer for another day. "I can't live without you anymore."

"Then don't." Opening her eyes, she found his blue gaze canvassing her body with such hunger. Mercy, they had a wealth of issues to work out, but damn it all she needed him. Wanted him. Loved him and tonight she was not going to be denied. Her right hand caressed his cheek, and then beckoned him to rise above her. He trailed slow open mouth kisses from her glistening center up over her trembling navel and between her breasts, dancing his tongue along the way until the moment his mouth covered hers once more. Her left hand cupped the back of his head while her right hand scaled down his hard chest to squeeze the solid bulge tenting his pants, her fist grasping and pulling at it until his breath grew harsh. "I'm still so damn angry at you."

"You shot your laser pistol at my head," he panted.

"Hence the anger part."

"Good thing I love you so much."

"Right back atcha."

Sky felt her hand undo his belt buckle, and then unbutton his slacks, followed by the sound of the zipper falling. "Syd!" her name erupted when her fingers curled around his hard cock, stroking him from root to tip until his eyes shut and he just had to have her now! He was trembling in the palm of her hand, and then gently pushed her away. He rose off of her to get rid of his pants and underwear, kicking his shoes away. He watched her do away with her bra, sit up, and then and then felt her hands shove him back down on the couch. He smirked, "You're being bossy."

"Trust me, you wont hate the way I boss you around." Syd straddled his lap, arched her back as she sought that perfect angle, and then slowly slid down the length of his throbbing cock, filling herself with him. Her inner muscles rebelled after so long without this, squeezing tightly around him. The luscious silk of her blond hair framed her face as she bent down to kiss that gorgeous mouth of his again, reaffirming her love for the man that her heart was just not got over. As his hands roamed softly over her hips, she rose and fell hypnotically over his lap. Delicious chills of sensation swept over her. Rich, raw pleasure consumed her being as he felt so thick and deep within her. Despite the their time apart and the stress of being Rangers her feelings for him were still so strong. Bracing her hands on his toned shoulders, she began a lazy rise and fall rhythm as tension anew coiled in her belly. The couch squeaked and shifted its approval as she rode him at at easy gallop.

"Love you so much, baby," Sky swore over her nipples, tugging on one with his teeth before suckling hard at the tip while she swirled low circles over his lap, grasping tight around him. Nothing had ever felt as good as her body wrapped snug and slick around his, so hot he had to fight off cumming too soon. He massaged the erect nipple with his tongue, relinquishing it only when she began riding him harder. His head sank back, eyes shut, hands clutched to the sweet swell of her ass as she rode on and on.

Concentrating on pleasuring him and herself, Syd set a relentless pace meant to drive them clear over the edge. She rode Sky harder, her arm clutched round his neck, squeezing on every down stroke until his panting grew frantic. "I love you so much."

Grunting huskily, Sky rose with Syd in his arms, fell to his knees with a thud, and then repositioned her legs around his waist. Right there on the living room floor he fucked her hard and deep, causing her thighs to tense nonstop while her moans grew louder. With the sultry feel of her hands traveling all over his shoulders and her ankles locked over his lower back, primal lust overtook him as he needed his woman to know she belonged to him for all time. He kissed her hungrily, tangling his tongue with hers. Their hips collided violently, both aggressively fucking each other until the room was filled with the sounds of lustful mating and moans.

"Goddontstop!" Syd clawed his back till she broke skin, her female brand forever marking him as hers. Her mouth attacked his neck, kissing and biting him as she was being fucked with a desperation she'd never felt before. He buried himself inside her with long, impacting thrusts... it thrilled her that he was so lost, so gone with sheer need for her and her alone. The weight of him pressing her down into the carpet felt good despite the rug-burn. Their bodies were grinding over the carpet, her back and his knees. Pain be damned, this was the hot, raw passion she craved from the man she loved and all else be damned. Her sex fisted around him as their bodies slicked with perspiration exerted frantically. "Love you... love you, baby."

With their mouths melted together once more, Sky felt the end erupt all at once. He tore his mouth from hers, burying his face in her neck while his cock surged deep inside her, bursting with long, hot spurts of cum. "GOD, Syd... loveyou...ahhh!"

Syd cried out a moment later, the feeling of him expanding and cumming inside her forced a violent climax that robbed her of breath, searing through her body as she clutched him to her, groaning loudly and unashamed. Her body twitched beneath him as she held on for dear life, willing every drop of his essence into her.

At long last there was silence save for their heavy breathing. Then came the gentle hum of her apartment's indoor cooling system. The power was back on, not that they cared in the least.  
And then came a steady banging at Syd's front door!

"MS. DREW! ! WE HEARD LASER FIRE AND FIGHTING SOUNDS! ARE YOU ALRIGHT! IS EVERYTHING OKAY!"

All that Sky and Syd could do was laugh at her neighbor and the incredibly curious predicament they caused.

"Mr. Castillo, I'm fine. Was just working out to relieve some stress. I think you heard wrong, but thank you for your concern," Syd shouted while gazing lovingly at Sky. "I promise you I'm okay."

"Oh alright. And hey, the powers back on. Goodnight Ms. Drew.!"

With Sky resting his head in the crook of her neck, Syd gently ran her fingers through his hair, adoring him. There was so much work that needed to be done between them, but every first step needed a catalyst. And every catalyst wasn't politically correct or socially acceptable. Nonetheless, she was damn satisfied... for now. And he loved her as deeply as she loved him. That was the foundation they would not build on. "I want you to get dressed and go buy me a new bottle of Vodka and bring back dinner."

Lifting his head, Sky couldn't really grasp a better answer after all that had happened than, "Okay dear."

Syd smiled, pressing a kiss to his forehead. "Good."

"And what about that long, serious talk we need to have?"

"After dinner and sex again. Maybe tomorrow morning. Knowing our bad relationship track record, we might break all over again. At least lets have a great meal and more great sex before that possibly happens."

"Hey,I'm not gonna break up with you again."

"Yeah, but you know its highly possible you'll say the wrong thing and I might break up with you." He thought it over, smiling, then nodded. "Pizza from Como's down the street."

"Done." Leaning down, he brushed a long, loving kiss over her lips. A heartbeat later her right leg curled behind his thigh. As their kisses deepened... well...

It was another hour before Sky went after dinner.

And then next morning they didn't break up. Throwing caution to the wind, they got engaged.

Consequences be damned.

**The End**


End file.
